


New Relations Fight

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengers_xchng, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Newly established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Tony have their first fight after starting a new relationship, Tony leaves for the moon apparently and their friends try to help Steve find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Relations Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightrider101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider101/gifts).



> Anything in italics are part of the initial fight and the rest are flashback scenes only.  
> Written for nightrider101 on LJ

It was their first fight since they had gotten together. 

It hadn't been anything like the fights they had gotten into with each other before they had gotten together. No, this one had been far more personal and the words far more hurtful than those spoke in previous fights.

It hadn’t been long at all, actually. Since they had gotten together, after Tony had finally noticed that Steve's feelings for him and the courting advances that he had been doing and Steve had been stupidly grateful that the older man returned his feelings. That there were mutual feelings of wanting and longing for something more between the two of them. Then following that revelation, Steve had convinced a rather doubtful Tony that they could make their relationship work.

That it would be worth it.

Worth it for Tony have a meaningful relationship with someone who would remain with him and instead of leaving him alone, but instead would stay by his side to keep him grounded in the world around them. Like what Ms. Potts had tried to do, before she finally wasn't able to handle it anymore.

He had believed that then and it was something that he still believed now.

Looking back, Steve still didn't know how this particular fight, their first fight together as a couple. It could have been anything, from one of the missions that the Avengers had gone on recently and had ended badly, from Tony's insecurity over their relationship, to something going wrong at the company that needed Tony's attention, or something that he himself might have done to cause the fight.

_“Tony just stop and listen to-”_

_“What Steve? What are you trying to say? Tell me exactly what I did wrong?”_

_“Tony wha-”_

_“What Steve, what? I have ruined your life too, Steve? Is that what you want to tell me? That I should add you to the list of all the lives that I've ruined, like Pepper or even Rhodey? Has my tech somehow ruined your life too?”_

_“No Tony. Just let me speak! I -”_

_“You know what, no. I don't need to take this kind of crap. Not from anyone – and especially not from you, Cap. Now if you excuse me, I have places to be.”_

_He moved then to stop his lover from leaving, though Tony was quicker and closer to the door of the Avengers floor of the Tower penthouse, where as Steve was standing just in the public kitchen doorway and the surrounding hallway before he was aware of the rest of the team and their respective partners watching him with varying expressions._

_“What?”_

0000

Steve paced the length of the quarters that he shared with Tony, glancing over from time to time from the Stark tech pad to the photo of Tony and himself that sat innocently on their shared dresser as though it was taunting him. Which, in his opinion, was exactly what it was doing.

Just as their enemies of the past had and the enemies of the present they faced now had done.

Just as Hammer and Vanko had done.

Just as the current occupant in that picture on the dresser had done.

Whether knowingly or unknowingly he didn't care if the other man was aware of what it was that he did. He would get the man back and hold him lovingly in his arms again and nothing would make him let go of his prize. None of their enemies ever left their control of their own free will. Short of marking his lover, he was going to keep his lover close and not let him go until death claimed them both.

Well that was if he could figure what to say to Tony and how he would get him to come back. Of course, he could just ask Tony's main AI, JARVIS, and if that didn't work he would simply try and see if he could get Pepper to help him if she was willing.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes sir?”

If there was ever a way for a AI that he knew existed as a voice in the walls and ceiling of the building could sound disapproving, he was sure it would be JARVIS. And possibly Dummy as well if the odd little change of sounds he usually at him were anything to go by.

“Do you know where Tony is? I need to talk with him.”

“I am sorry, Captain. But Sir, has forbidden me from revealing his location to anyone, including you Captain Rogers. Explicitly, I might add.”

Well it wasn't like that didn't sting, he sighs softly and looks down at their shared bed, not at all surprised at the harsh grip he has on the silk sheets.

“I see. T-Thank you, JARVIS. Is there anything that you can tell me that he hasn't forbidden you to share with me?”

“I am sorry, Captain, but he has not. Perhaps it would best if you tried another course of action in regards to what happened with, Sir?”

“Alright. Thank you again, JARVIS.”

“Best of luck to you, Captain. You will need it where Sir, is concerned.”

0000

_They almost fall onto the floor just barely inside the door of the bedroom, before Steve surprises him by bodily picking him up and almost throwing him up onto the bed before joining himself._

_And from there, they are all over each other again, mouth to mouth catching the moans and whimpers before one breaks off, moving to pepper the other's body with little kisses and gentle nibbles on certain areas._

_Then Tony is suddenly though distantly aware of Steve's hands sliding up his neck and then around the back of his head to tangle in the short soft hair that covered his head. That is what he knows happens before Steve gently uses his grip to angle his face towards him and he swallow a groan from Tony as he groans into the heated kiss and their tongues gently falling together around each other, rubbing and twisting like old friends greeting each other for the first time, and then Steve finds himself pressing forward sharply into his partner when one of Tony's hands slides down and over the gentle curves of his butt._

_He lets out a little surprised sound and tightens his hands on Tony's shoulders as Tony chuckles into his mouth, his body shaking gently and shivering slightly against Steve's bigger built body. He pulls back from the kiss with a gasp, panting harshly. Tony takes the opportunity to make a trail down Steve's neck with kisses, trailing small wet kisses against his skin that he blows hot breath over. Steve shivers in his arms and he can feel Tony grinning against his neck._

0000

He sighs at the Stark phone in his hand looking through his list of contacts in it, wondering who it was that he could call that would be willing to help him find Tony long enough for him to talk with the busy man.

Though that meant that the other Avengers, Fury, and even S.H.I.E.L.D by extension were out of the running.

Never mind that Bruce hadn’t even been close to transforming despite the man being mad at him when he had asked; so there was just no excuse for him to really try asking the man again if he knew anything new regarding Tony. He wasn’t afraid of the Hulk—he never had been and was inordinately pleased at how protective the “monster” was of Tony. No, that flinch hadn’t been directed at the monster inside of Bruce, but at Bruce himself. His fallible, human self. 

And for that, Bruce had felt terrible afterward that particular interaction. At how the Hulk had tried to come out to beat the Super Soldier into the floor as he had done with Loki.

He never wanted to Steve to look at him that way again. There had been so much trust and very little fear in the Captain's eyes, like Bruce was just another man in the life of the Avengers as though they didn’t trust him.

When they actually did trust him with their lives.

So he could try those closest to Tony, the people that seemed to be his family and friends before he had been found in the ice and the Avengers had been formed. Though Harold “Happy” Hogan simply smiled when he asked him for help in locating Tony and smugly referred him to Pepper Potts, the CEO now personal assistant once more who helped him run his company and even to James “Rhodey” Rhodes, the best friend who brought him back from the country of Afghanistan.

The country where the Iron Man had been born and he had been given the arc reactor that now kept the shrapnel away from his heart and kept him alive.

He decided to try calling the one who would be more likely to hurt him first and save his next choice for last if the other couldn't help him. He breathed in deeply as the phone dialed the number and rang for a bit before the person on the other end finally picked up.

“Rhodes speaking.”

“Hello Rhodes, it's Steve.”

He listens as the other man chuckles, sounding distracted.

“Yeah I got that much from the caller ID on the phone. What can I do for you, Cap?”

“I was wondering if you could help me with something, sir.”

“Better make it quick, man. We're about to start something over here.”

“Alright. I-”

“Quickly, man. There's a timeline over here that doesn't revolve around you and I talking to one another.”

“I need your help in finding Tony, so that I can talk to him.”

There was stunned silence on the other end of the line as the newest bit of revelation sank deep into the brain of the man listening to him on the other side of the line. There was a squawk on the other end, that soon had the man cursing and then growling at him.

“I have to go. I can't help you right now, Cap. So talk to Pepper, maybe she can help you. But Captain, if you haven't found him by the time I return to the States, you and I are going to have words.”

That was all he heard, the other man say before he curtly ended the call. Steve stared at the phone in his hand as his fingers moved the number list up and down before stopping on Pepper's number. Before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed the call key on the phone and waited for the receiver of the call to answer.

“Potts.”

“Pepper, it's Steve. Do you have a minute? Did I call you at a bad time?”

He listened to the woman sigh and say something to someone unseen on the other end of the line before she cleared her throat and turned her attention back to him.

“I wouldn't say it's exactly a good or bad time, Steve. But I do have a little bit of time free to speak with you right now. Now what did Tony do and who do I have to send an apology something to this time because of something he did?”

“Ma'am that would be a bit hard as Tony would be sending it to himself. Though it would actually be from me in this case.”

“What happened?”

He fell silent then trying to think best about how to answer her question, when he wasn't even sure what triggered the fight between them in the first place.

“Tony and I had a fight. Our first personal one since I asked him into a relationship and convinced him it would be worth it for him to be in a relationship with me. He left before we could work things out. And it's been suggested that I ask you to see if you might know where he could be and for help in finding him so that I can talk to him.”

“Oh Steve. I can try and help you find him, but I don't know exactly where he is. And even if I did know, I can tell you that he probably wouldn't be there by the time you reached that location. So he could be anywhere. But I will try to help you find him as much as I can.”

“I think that is to be expected, considering we are talking about Tony here, ma'am. Thank you, Pepper.”

He could hear the smile in her voice as Pepper spoke to someone on her end before turning her attention back to him.

“Don't thank me yet, Steve. This is going to be harder than it looks, you know that right?”

“I know. But I want to fix things with Tony and try to make sure this sort of thing doesn't become out of control again.”

“I know you do, Steve. Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll find him soon enough or Tony will come to you when he's ready to and has finally calmed down.”

“I hope your right.”

“I know I am. Goodbye for now, Steve. I'll call you later, once I'm done with things here.”

“Alright. Bye ma'am.”

He stares at the phone in his hand again, before he dials Tony's number and listens to it ring several times before the voice in the device demands that he leave a message on it. Which he does.

“Tony, its Steve. We need to talk. Please. I want to clear up whatever our misunderstanding might have been over. When you get this, please call me. I love you.”

0000

Steve Rogers woke up to find much to his unhappiness that his dearest partner of a few months, Tony Stark, still not in their shared bed. That the room itself appeared to only be disturbed by his use of it and not from Tony as well.

There were no new bits and bobs from some new invention that Tony had brought up from the workshop to work on in bed while keeping him company.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes sir?”

“Has Tony returned yet?”

“No, Captain. I am afraid that Sir, has not returned yet.”

“Alright thank you.”

“Might I recommend that you start checking some of the homes that, Sir, within the U.S. I believe there are some close by in the list that Ms. Potts has no doubt sent to you. Though I think it would be best if you tried the New York homes first before possibly chasing Sir around the country.”

He blinked in surprise at the soft recommendation from the AI and checked the tablet on the nightstand by their bed, sure enough there was a list of all the homes that Tony Stark currently owned within the states alone. There at least four within the state of New York alone.

This was probably going to be harder than he first thought.

0000

_“Cap -”_

_“Can it, Stark. Give me a good reason why you won't listen to my orders in the field and why I shouldn't ask Fury to take you off the team?”_

_“Some of your orders are stupid when I have the best data coming through JARVIS and the armor. And you wouldn't dare, Cap, if you did then the funding that goes to this team comes away with me and none of you will have access to Stark Tower!”_

_“Dammit, Tony. Do we need to have a relationship between us before you'll even listen to me?!”_

_“Possibly!”_

_“Fine. Tony, care to give me the honor of going on a date with me?”_

_“Fine! Yes whatever, but I'll be laughing when this blows up in our faces!”_

_“Fine. Good.”_

0000

He barely needs to step further than the door into any of the four New York homes to know that while Tony may have been in them, he wasn't in any of them now. He's unhappy that he's been thwarted out of another attempt to make amends to Tony.

Eventually he ends he returns to the Tower, not even certain if he should be surprised to find Pepper and the rest of their group waiting on the floor designated the Avengers public floor.

“Did you find him yet?”

“No.”

Pepper sighs as Thor steps forward so that he's slightly in front of the group and raises a fist to his chest as everyone watches him, including Steve.

“Don't worry, Captain. We'll help you find your lost beloved.”

“Thanks, Thor.”

It’s so much the opposite from what he actually wants that he kinds of wants to scream at them not to help even though he might need it more than he'll admit and tell that Tony wasn't exactly lost but rather that he was just difficult to find right now because of their disagreement, or at least sigh and bury his head in his hands because Tony just refuses to be something that he can easily understand without trouble sometimes. 

Sometimes refusing to behave like normal person would. Then again no one in their group was exactly what someone would call normal. And Tony certainly what he knows that modern society would be likely to call normal.

So if he lets Pepper organize the search groups, no one says anything. His mind is occupied elsewhere, thinking of his next destination.

0000

_“So have you and Stark done it yet?”_

_He's so startled out of his morning not quite awake attitude long enough to keep his coffee from spilling everywhere and on anyone else other than him, to stare at Clint. Those present besides the two of them, Thor, Coulson, and Natasha stopped their own morning ritual activities to stare at them as well._

_More precisely to stare mostly at him instead of Clint._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“You heard me, Cap. Don't make me have to ask again.”_

_“How is that any of your business, Hawkeye?”_

_Clint grins a bit, the light of the room catching on the whites of his teeth and of the playful gleam in his eyes._

_“Oh come on, Cap. There's no need for code names at the breakfast table. But seriously all the same, inquiring minds here want to know. So have you done it yet or are you working up to it?”_

_There's a faint snort from the spot that Natasha is calmly sitting in, next to Coulson who has hidden his face behind a newspaper while Thor looks faintly amused as a pop tart sits uneaten in his hand._

_“I suspect that the only “inquiring” mind that wants to know is yours, Clint. No one else seems to be as interested in the activities of Steve and Stark like you are.”_

_“Oh come on! Seriously? How can one else be curious with the tension that always seems to grow between them just when they are looking at each other.”_

_“It's really not any of your business, Clint. Stop asking.”_

_He was close breathing a sigh of relief in the hopes that the conversation was over and tat they could move onto different topics that had nothing to do with someone's sex life with their partner. Of course he should have better than to hope for that, especially when one is sharing that bed with Tony Stark._

_Even as he raises his head up and over to say good morning to his lover, when Tony puts a hand around his waist, he should have guessed that his hopes would be dashed then._

_“Besides it's not like we're well on the way to actually doing it. Technically I haven't quite successfully convinced the good Captain here to go beyond first base with me yet. But I'd say that we're getting there, wouldn't you Cap?”_

_If his response is a groan to the whooping from Clint, no one makes a comment of it even as Tony gently pulls him over for a chaste kiss before moving to grab himself a coffee cup to pour some coffee into._

0000

He wakes up early in the morning, momentarily forgetting where he is while breathing hard ignoring the way that the bed sheets of the bed in Tony's Malibu home stick to his sweat slicked body. 

Another nightmare.

He thought that he had been completely done with them, even though now it seemed like they weren't quite done with him. Nightmares coupled with memories from back then during the war coupled with the memories that he had in the present well into wherever the future took all of them. Nightmares of loosing both Bucky and Tony at the same time, nightmares that feature just him loosing Tony.

Of the Red Skull appearing, capturing him, lining up everyone in front of him, including Coulson, Clint, Natasha, Fury and then killing them all one by one in front of them, leaving his lover for last. 

Killing Tony in the worst way possible by removing the arc reactor and damaging surrounding casing so horrifically that even if he had the strength to break his bonds, beat Schmidt into the ground for everyone that he had killed in front of him and still knowing that he wouldn't have been able to save Tony.

He shook himself mentally and tried to gather his thoughts back into coherency enough to sit up and open his mouth to ask JARVIS a question, though he was soundly cut off when someone else suddenly spoke.

“Sounds like that one was pretty bad.”

“Yeah they've been pretty bad lately...”

Wait.

Startled he looked up to find that Tony was actually there in the room with him and sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed with his back to him. He could easily see that his partner hadn't quite been sleeping as much as he had, judging from the near glassy look in his eyes and almost bruised skin underneath one of his eyes. Though the condition of the other one was likely the same.

“JARVIS, is Tony actually -”

“Here? Yes, Captain, all of my available sensors do indicate that, Sir, is actually sitting there on the edge of the bed you two are keen to share when you are here.”

Hearing the question and resulting answering from his AI, resulted in getting a slight grin from Tony in response.

“Really, Cap, you don't trust my own charming voice or your own arguably good eyesight so you have to resort to using my AI to confirm what you already know? I'm surprised at you.” 

He sat up quickly and moved slowly as though Tony was a skittish wild animal and he was trying to not scare him away. Again. The older man let him move closer so they were close enough to be almost touching.

“So.”

“So.”

“So I hear you've been looking for me, Cap. Any particular reason you wanted to find me?”

“Yes, our misunderstanding bothered me as I'm sure it bothered you, judging from the way that you ran out on before we could work anything out.”

“Is this going to be a thing?”

“A thing?”

“Yeah you know a thing, where you and I have a squabble. I leave, you look for me and then subsequently involve the rest of our group in a search to find me when you can't find me yourself?”

“... They may have involved themselves. Don't try and change the topic. We really do need to talk Tony.”

He blinked as Tony winced slightly, feeling a sense of protectiveness towards the other man. Had someone somehow managed to get to Tony and hurt him while they had been separated while he had been trying to find him?

“Tony? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah you said we needed to talk. So talk. What did you want to talk about?”

Deflecting and changing the subject in the same sentence, something that he knew Tony was so easily good at doing. The future was sometimes confusing in many things, the nuances of language being one of those things that he was still trying to get used to.

“About us and the misunderstanding.”

“Alright. Then talk.”

He knows this, it’s one the reasons why Tony spending time with him. Trying to help him understand the future better, when he isn't working or knows that one of the other Avengers hasn't helped him with something yet. Tony’s one of the most brilliant men alive that he knows, others that he knows don't even come close him sometimes. Denying in his heart about how he feels for the other man, thinking that he’s not ready for the next step. But eventually he knows that Tony will leave him behind like Peggy and the others in his past have done. He does not want to lose Tony or what they have with each other. 

There are so many things he hasn’t done with Tony yet, or what he hasn’t said to him yet. He doesn't want to wake up one day and find Tony beside him, not breathing before he's had a chance to tell him how he feels about him. But he knows it is inevitable and he knows their problems now can’t be solved overnight.

“Steve?”  
“I'm sorry that we had our first major disagreement since becoming a couple and it forced you into leaving for as long as you did. I don't want to lose you, Tony. I can't lose you like I've already lost everything else that was important to me before waking up from the ice.”

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Steve leaned over and fully embraced Tony, pulling him over to him. Tony was stiff at first before he slowly relaxed, molding himself into Steve's side and just breathed out slowly. Quietly they just sat together, reveling in each other's closeness for the first time in five weeks since the disagreement.

At first he thought that Tony had quietly gotten to sleep and was about to move them further onto the bed, but stopped when the other man started to speak.

“I'm sorry we fought too. I really am. And I don't want to lose you either, Steve.”

“Glad we're on the same page, Tony- mmph.”

0000

Together they lay on top of the bed sheets, clad in only their undergarments breathing deeply and slowly as Steve moved to gently rested his head against the top of Tony's head.

“So where did you disappear to after our disagreement?”

“The moon.”

“No really. Where did you go, Tony?”

Tony doesn't answer him, only silently raises an eyebrow and with a smirk, nods toward an alien looking rock that he hadn't noticed in the room before.

“You're serious.”

“Serious as a cold virus.”

“Why?”

“I needed to test out a new function in the suit. The rest is just schematics and – What?”

“I love you, Tony.”

“Love you too, Steve.”

“Hey JARVIS.”

“Sir?”

“Contact Pepper and the others. Tell them to call off their search, Steve and I are going to be busy for a while.”

“As you wish, Sir.”


End file.
